Embodiments relate to an optical privatizing device, system and methods of use.
The Microsoft® Kinect® sensor device includes an RGB (red, green, blue) camera, time-of-flight depth sensor and microphone array. The Microsoft® Kinect® sensor device is configured to capture full body motion, images including faces, hand gestures and more. There are concerns over remote access to the sensors of and/or stored data in the Microsoft® Kinect® sensor device without permission or knowledge by the consumer. Some consumers have concerns relating to their privacy when playing the device or when the device is inactive.
Other sensor devices are used for clinical or industrial applications. However, there is concern for privacy as the sensor information is collected and stored.